The Girl Scouts Come To Camp
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: What would happen if me and my friends from Girl Guides where framed and sent to Camp Green Lake? Will the English girls and American boys clash like the titans, or will at least some manage to keep the peace.? Zero/OC mostly. Zig-Zag/OC, X-ray/OC ect...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a little random but I hope you like it. Enjoy! I own all the girls, I've only used the attitudes of my friends, but not the looks. Most of the girls in this are black, when most of the girls at our unit are white, and are younger than me, but my friends will defiantly see themselves in the characters. **

**What would happen if me and my friends from Girl Guides where framed and sent to Camp Green Lake? Will the English girls and American boys clash like the titans, or will at least some manage to keep the peace. **

**The Girl Scouts Come To Camp**

(Chap 1: Echo)

I couldn't believe what was going on. We hadn't done anything… oh, I bet you want to know who I am.

I'm Crystal, known to my friends as Echo. I'm the youngest and smallest of our group. I'm also one of the only two white girls. I'm about 4ft 7, with very short, almost-pixy-cut hair that was black with a red braid in the left side of my bangs, which where swept to ether side. My eyes are really dark brown and my skin is a little pale. I always wear thick-black eyeliner in the typical gothic style. In the part of England that I lived you where aloud to get tattoos if you where 13 or over 13 and had a parent/carer. I have a half moon and a little star on my right cheek. I was in my light-blue 'I don't do girly' top and blue jeans, which weren't that hot, even in that hot sun.

"Too hot." I looked over to Clare, known as Mist and her partner in crime, Emily, known as Randomise, who have been complaining all the way from England. Three days of non-stop moaning.

Clare was 14, a year older than me and considerably taller. Her skin was a little paler compared to the others, she says it's because her dad's white. Her mother was an Indian immigrant, who had came to England with her family as a child and her dad was a guy from east London in England. Her body was covered by a yellow top and pink shorts. Her hair was in two bunches.

Emily was 15 and the only other white girl. Before me and here came along, everyone in the unit where black. I'm the only one actually still in Guides. The others are all in rangers now… anyway she's just as tall as Clare (5ft) with strawberry-blonde hair, pail-green eyes and sun-kissed skin. Her eyes where lightly lined with brown eyeliner and a pale-pink shimmer graced her eyelids. She was wearing a white tube top and denim hot pants.

"Will you be quiet." Laura, the leader, known as Shadow shouted. Laura's hair was all braids and went less than halfway down her back. Her eyes and skin where both dark, but it was hard to tell which where darker. She was about 18. She had to wear glasses, but only for reading and ware a black, flame covered bandana. I had one similar only it has a skull-and-crossbones on it. She was wearing a white t-shirt and blue joggers. She was the tallest at almost 6ft (5ft 9 to be exact)

Then there where the… what do you call four people born on the same day? Anyway, that's who they where. Emily. Mo also known as Emo. Jessica also known as Peppy. Janie known as Sassie (how she spells her name) and Rachel also known as Tom.

The girls all looked the same. They where 16 and just taller than 5ft 2. There skin was dark but not as dark as Shadow's. they had there differences though. Emo just let it down in it's frizzy mess and had a red nose stud. Peppy straightened her hair, it came half-way down her back (Emo's was almost as short as mine) and she had a dragon down her left arm. Sassie had purple highlights in her frizzy hair and ware it in a pony tail and ware glasses. Tom's hair was in French plats and highlighted blue. Emo ware red, Peppy ware light-pink, Sassie ware orange and Tom ware blue.

"But it's hot." Randomise groaned.

"Don't you think I know that? You've been wining ever since we left to get on the plane. I bet I'm not the only one sick of it, right Echo?" Shadow smiled at me.

"You got it Shade." I smirked.

I rarely talked to anyone, only my friends that where here now. I've only had one friend outside the group. His name was Andrew. He was a bit of a dork, but a great friend. He was a maths wiz and official member of MENSA. He had his own maths club, where he would help younger and older students with parts they found hard. Basically it was a better form of maths lesson. The one problem was his weight. He was overweight to put it kindly, he was always hungry, but you would know why if you'd seen the way he eats. He can eat a hole 10 inch pizza in all of three bites. I mean it. He's done it before. We went to a restraint for his birthday with his family and her rolled up the pizza like a tortilla wrap and ate it in three huge gobfuls. He often cries over the problems caused by his weight, but can never stop eating.

The buss stopped and we got out.

**Please message me and tell me what you think. If I don't get messages, I may not continue. Sorry but I'm just being honest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
